


The Missing Frame

by PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Jeff and Daisy were canon. Convince me otherwise., Jeff deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard/pseuds/PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard
Summary: The Patriot's final moments.I'm so sorry.





	The Missing Frame

**Author's Note:**

> Titled after an AFI song I highly recommend looking up.

The Patriot's muscles burned like a salted wound, yet he held fast. The weight of the building seemed to grow with each second, driving him into the concrete floor. Finally, she fled, fierce tears cutting tracks through the dust on her face. Jeff felt his heart rend with love for this girl he knew but didn't. He was here but she would be safe and that was enough.

Rubble cascaded around the Patriot, entombing him in cement and metal. His shattered limbs were numb, the rib that pierced his lung only a minor annoyance. In the darkness he saw a dream of her face in his hands, his lips on hers. In his last moment Jeff remembered.

" _Daisy_."


End file.
